Satisfy Me
by Teen-Wolf22
Summary: Rachel has a peculiar disorder that causes her discomfort...sexual discomfort...pretty much all the time. One day Santana witnesses Rachel's discomfort and takes matters into her own hands...literally.


Rachel's currently got her head inside of her locker while she's forced to let the tremors running through her body ease. You see…Rachel has a disorder that causes her to have an orgasm any time she's bumped or bumps into anything. She's been like this ever since she had her very first period when she turned thirteen four years ago.

Any slight jarring movement to her body causes an orgasm. It could be anything. Hitting the corner of a desk, instant orgasm. Bumping into a wall or a person, instant orgasm. Having her phone in her pocket and it vibrate, instant orgasm. Sitting at a table and trying to scoot her chair forward and the legs scrapping the floor, instant orgasm. It could be the stupidest thing and it would end up sending her body into orgasmic pleasure.

She's done research on what's happening to her but no one site has told her anything specific. All the web sites have told her that there is no cure or medicine for it. The sites basically just told her to relieve herself as often as she can so the orgasms aren't so strong any time she bumps into anything or has a spike in body movement.

She just decided not to see a doctor and try and deal with her releases as best she can. She hasn't even told her father's because that would have been an awkward conversation and they would have forced her to see a doctor who wouldn't be able to help her anyway.

What caused this recent orgasm or release or even attack in a way was one of the jocks knocking into her shoulder as they walked past her. She ran to her locker as quickly as she could, opened the door and stuck her head inside just as her eyes rolled back in her head and she bit into her bottom lip to hold back a moan of pleasure.

Once the tremors still and her body becomes more normal again Rachel takes a few deep breaths and finally lifts her head out of her locker. The hallway is mostly empty stray a few people here and there. She quickly grabs her books for her next class and avoids hitting into anyone or anything on her way.

Later that day Rachel once again is rushing down the hallway trying to get away from it all. She throws open the door to the girl's bathroom and hides in the handicapped stall. She doesn't have time to lock the stall door behind her let alone close it before she's lifting her semi short skirt and shoving her hand down her panties.

She's completely soaked and moans happily when her fingers touch her pulsing clit. Even though she's technically already cummed her body is still wound tight. She needs to cum properly and touching herself is the best way to make that happen because she's not sexually active with anyone else.

She strokes over her clit almost roughly and dips her fingers into her dripping pussy. She tosses her head back and squeezes her legs around her hand because the pressure building inside is almost too much to handle.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Miss Rachel Star Berry is touching herself in the school bathroom. Who would have thought anyone would live to see this day." A voice cuts into her pleasure.

Rachel snaps her head up and stares right at Santana Lopez. Resident Bitch and Closet Lesbian. "What the hell do you want Santana?" she snaps. She doesn't have time to pretend to be nice. She needs to get release or she's going to have to go home early from the pain of withdrawal.

Santana smirks. "What's the matter Rachel? Want to masturbate in peace?" she taunts.

"Yes, actually, I do. Now get the fuck out!" She spits.

Surprise flickers through Santana's before they harden and she stalks over and stands real close to Rachel. Her nose practically touching Rachel's. "You better watch what you say to me Berry."

Rachel was in no mood to fuck around. She stares right into Santana's eyes and spits out, "Or what? I'm horny and on the verge of snapping. Now either get the fuck out of the bathroom and let me finish or stick your hand down my panties and finger fuck me because I don't have time for your shit."

She doesn't even care if Santana is still standing in front of her. She begins moving her fingers again and starts thrusting them in and out of her own body. Her juices are running down her hand and arm and she doesn't care. All she cares about is the pleasure surging through her body as all of the smaller orgasms begin to lead up to the larger one that will give her enough of a release to last until school ends.

Santana can only stare as Rachel fingers herself. Her eyes are closed, head thrown back and mouth hanging open. She shouldn't find it hot or sexy but she does. She can't drag her eyes away from what Rachel is doing to herself. She's seen Brittany finger herself many times but she's never looked like she might die if she has to stop like Rachel does right now.

Santana's hand twitches. 'Fuck it.' She thinks. She lifts her hands and cups Rachel's breasts through her sweater. Rachel gasps and arches into her hands. Santana smiles and can feel her own juices begin to flow onto her thighs. Because of course she's not wearing any panties.

Santana tweaks Rachel's nipples through her sweater and bra, making them harden and the pulling on the budded peaks. Rachel moans filthily and pushes her breasts further into Santana's hands.

Santana wants nothing more than to explore Rachel's body but right now she wants to feel her dripping pussy even more. She lets her hand slide down Rachel's stomach, past her waist and down to where her hand is. She moves Rachel's hand and replaces it with her own. She nearly gasps out loud at how soaking wet Rachel is. She's never felt anyone this wet before and her own juices begin running down her legs.

She begins stroking across Rachel's clit and delighted with the whimpery moan that comes out of her mouth. She moves her fingers down further and slips them between the lips of Rachel's pussy. She tickles the lips for a few seconds before pushing two fingers inside of her.

Rachel hisses at the slight stretching but doesn't ask Santana to stop. Her body is so far into hyper drive that the slight stretch is keeping her grounded and helps her get back into her right mind. She's not sure why she's letting Santana do this because she's never personally been attracted to girls but she can't help the way her body is reacting.

Santana begins pumping her fingers slowly. Making sure that Rachel can feel the drag of her fingers against her inner walls. As more of Rachel's juices flow down her fingers she begins to moves faster. Squelching noises can begin to be heard over their breathing.

Rachel tosses her head back and clenches her hands down by her sides. Her fingers are itching to touch something but there's nothing for her to touch. She hears Santana let out a quiet moan that the girl is obviously trying to hide. Rachel hides a smile and brings her own juice covered hand over to Santana's short cheerio's skirt.

When her hand glides up Santana's leg and over to where her panties should be Rachel instead comes in contact with Santana's own wet Pussy lips. She moans at the feeling of Santana's own wet center against her fingertips.

They stroke and thrust against each other for what feels like hours but is only a few moments. Rachel can feel herself finally getting to the big release and her legs quiver in anticipation. She begins stroking Santana faster and harder because she wants the girl to come as well.

Santana had no idea that Rachel could be this way. The way she's stroking her pussy is almost as good as Santana does it herself. It's like she knows what Santana likes and isn't afraid to give it to her. Santana can feel the pressure of Rachel getting tighter and tighter around her fingers. She doesn't know how Rachel is doing it but it's getting harder and harder to trust in and out of her pussy because of how tight it's getting.

Rachel is right at the edge. She can feel the pressure that comes right before she squirts. She's never tried to figure that one out before. All she knows is that it feels amazing and she loves it every time it happens. There's this big ball of pressure in her lower belly, kind of like when you have to pee really badly. Just one thrust just so and she'll be cumming. "Deeper, faster, harder, anything. Slap my pussy with the palm of your hand every time you thrust in." she demands. She doesn't care how she sounds, she wants to release and she wants it now.

Santana rears her head back and stares at Rachel. The girl is turning out to be a bigger freak then she is in bed. Now, Santana likes to get rough every now and then but she's never wanted to be almost brutalized or anything like that. When Rachel whines and tries to thrust down on her hand she realizes that Rachel is serious and starts doing exactly what she asked.

Rachel keens when her g-spot is hit and her back arches. Just a few more thrusts like that and it'll be all over. She doubles her effort on her own thrusting hand and rolls her hips a bit more into Santana's hand.

Santana pulls out to where only the tips of her fingers are inside Rachel's body and then slams in as fast and hard as she can, almost as if she were trying to bitch slap her. The sound of her palm literally slapping against Rachel's wet core is obscenely loud in the echoing bathroom. She doesn't stop though, only tries to hit harder on the next one.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Rachel begins chanting. Her body is soaring and her vision is blacking out, her legs weaken and spread apart even wider. One more slapping thrust has Rachel screaming and coming and squirting all over herself and Santana.

When Rachel comes, the hand that's touching Santana spasms and causes Santana to find her own release surprisingly fast. Santana collapses against Rachel and they just stand there catching their breaths. When Santana finally pulls back and looks down at herself she realizes that she's so soaked with Rachel's juices that it looks like she sat in a tub full of water with her skirt still on. "Holy Shit! You're a squirter, I've always wanted to see what they looked like when coming. Can't believe I missed it." She says.

Rachel chuckles and blushes. Now that's she's found her main release she can feel the embarrassment that comes after losing herself like she just did. She may have this condition but she's still very much a prude sometimes. It's a weird combination but she's learned to live with it the past few years. "Sorry about your skirt. I have a pair of jeans in my locker you can borrow until you get home." She offers.

Santana nods absently. "What caused you to be the way you were?" she asks. There was something weird about the way Rachel and her body was reacting. Santana's never seen or heard anything like it before.

Rachel bites her lip and looks away. She's embarrassed and a little ashamed to tell Santana about her condition because even though Santana isn't a bitch all the time she does black mail to get what she wants and Rachel doesn't want that hanging over her head.

Santana must sense this. "I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. I'm just curious is all. I've been super horny before but I've never not been able to wait until I got home to take care of myself. You didn't even shut the stall door when you busted in her. I don't even think you noticed me at the sinks when you came in to begin with."

Rachel looks at Santana. "You were already in here when I came in?" she asks.

Santana nods. "Yeah, I had a free period so I was going to head to the lifting room to work out for a bit. I had to pee first though."

Rachel sighs. "I have a condition that causes me to have spastic orgasms any time I bump into anything or anyone bumps into me. Really anything that jolts my body causes me to instantly orgasm. No touching or fucking or masturbating required. If I wanted to cum all I would need to do is bump into something. It doesn't even need to be a hard bump, even something small can set an orgasm off. It all started the first time I got my period. My body's been acting this way ever since."

"So your saying that anything jolt worthy or anything movement wise can cause you to have an instant orgasm? Like what? Give me examples."

Rachel sighs again. "Sitting down to fast or hard? Instant orgasm. Sitting and then dragging my chair closer to the desk or table? Instant orgasm. Turning my cell on vibrate and it going off in my pocket? Instant orgasm. Being scared and jumping? Instant orgasm. If I have too many orgasm within a short period of time my body winds tightly on the inside and I need to pleasure myself in order to get a bigger release. I usually squirt during the big releases as well. Today for some reason I've bumped into everything in my path and my body just went into over drive and I needed a release. If I don't get a release then my body can actually go into shock and the orgasms will start to actually hurt. I've spent an entire weekend lying in one single position on my bed in order to stop the orgasms from coming because it hurt too bad to even try and play with myself." She stops suddenly and flushes red.

"I'm sorry, I talk too much. Everyone says it. I meant to just tell you why and then be done and now I'm giving you a complete history of my disorder. Don't worry about anything Santana, I won't tell anyone what happened that way you won't be embarrassed to have touched me in that way and stuff." She says and gently pushes away from the wall. She fixes her clothes and grabs her bag.

Santana almost reaches a hand out and yanks her back but doesn't want to cause another episode so she just shouts for her to stop a second. When Rachel turns back to face her and smiles. "I don't care if anyone knows about what happened in here. I'm not the type of person to hide that kind of thing. I'm not ashamed of who I sleep with. You're not ugly Rachel and you should never feel that way about yourself."

Rachel's jaw drops a little but she quickly shuts it and nods. A small smiles playing at her lips. "Thanks. No one but my dad's has ever really said that I was pretty before." She admits.

Santana's brow furrow. "What? Doesn't Finn tell you that all the time?" she asks.

Rachel shrugs. "He'll tell me I'm pretty but then he'll tell me what I can do to become even prettier. It's almost as if I'm not pretty enough for him and he's trying to make me prettier so he can be with me in public or something. I don't know. I stopped listening when he talks about my looks."

"That's bullshit. No guy should make a girl feel that way." She spits.

Rachel does smile this time. "Thanks. You're beautiful Santana. I'm not calling you a slut or anything but you don't need to have sex all the time with different to feel that way. You are one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen and you should be proud of that fact. You take care of yourself and you don't need to cover it up with ponytails, and cheerleading uniforms and sex with lots of people. Just be natural."

For the first time since Rachel's known Santana the girl actually blushes. "Thanks." She looks up right into Rachel's eyes. "Would you show me how to be more natural? I mean, other than you animal sweaters you don't have bad clothes." She admits.

Rachel grins. "Of course. I do own jeans you know. I wear them all the time on the weekends. I don't know why I only wear skirts to school. Come on, we'll skip the rest of the day, go shopping for new clothes for both of us and then have a sleep over. What do you say?"

Santana studies her for a few moments before grinning widely and wiggling her eyebrows. "Can we have lots of fun that includes more squirting?" she asks.

Rachel laughs and shrugs innocently. "Maybe."


End file.
